new OC contest for moving on
by TheProwler
Summary: details inside
1. the contest

**Hello, everyone if you read the title it's true I am making another OC contest for moving on**

**I need five OC's **

**1: the cousin this could be anyone's cousin from the victorious gang or the OC's**

**2: the protégé (I hope I spelled that right) one of the characters from moving on teaches this OC about acting or singing or anything else and you could pick which one is this characters mentor**

**3: the character with a secret this character can have two secrets if you want but one of the secrets has to have something traumatizing happen to this character**

**4: the girl with a crush this character has a crush on any of the male victorious gang or OC's **

**5: the guy with a crush this character has a crush on the female victorious gang or the OC's**

Role:

Full name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Talents:

Style of clothes:

How they're locker looks:

If singer or musician what kind of music do they make:

How they get along with

Archie Williams:(if you want to know more about him go to the first chapter of my sneak peaks for victorious)

Daniel justice:(again if you want to find out more about him go to chapter 3 of that story)

Jordie knight:(check the reviews for moving on for more info about her and the other OC's)

Juliet bishop:

Kristen bishop:

Andre:

Beck:

Cat:

Jade:

Robbie:

Tori:

Trina:

Secret if the character with secret:

Crush if the characters with a crush:

Anything else:

**I like to say sorry for not uploading chapter 8 of moving on my great grandmother is currently in the hospital ill spare you guy the details but I have been going to the hospital everyday now **

**this is the second time I been on my computer anyway chapter 8 should be out in a couple of days then if I get all the OC's then in chapter 9 they will make their debut and I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with**

**This is the prowler saying see ya**


	2. update one

**Hello everyone I like to thank everyone that submitted their OC'S this is the OC's that got in so far**

**Starting off with the first**

**Boomer alert Rebecca seems interesting I'm still thinking about yours**

**The phantom fox like I said earlier to you I like your OC's zora and Penelope are in**

**James 888 Vanessa is definitely in you know how to make interesting OC's**

**S-Sana-N I really like Hana so she is in**

**Yea I know I said five OC's but these OC'S seem like a great addition to moving on so that leaves the protégé and the characters with a crush see chapter one for the forum if you want to submit a OC**

**In addition, here is a sneak peak at chapter eight of moving on**

* * *

Why do you love her she asked?

Why do you care I ask

Because I loved you the moment I met you

Then you should have said something I say turning away from her

Don't turn your back on me tell me who's been there for you she says as she puts one hand on her hip

You have I say facing away from her

Exactly who was there for you when you was in the hospital when you broke your arm

You have

Yes, I love you she doesn't even care about you let alone love you why can't you realize that

Yeah you're right but here is the thing she had the courage to ask me out I say facing her looking into her brown eyes

I was worried you won't feel the same way about me she says as she takes a step closer to me

What changed today I ask taking a step closer to her filling the gap between us

I found out you have feelings for me her face was inches away from mine

Listen we can't do this... was all I said before she shushed me

Just shut up and kiss me she said our lips were an inch away

ANNNDDD SCENE thank you Archie and tori

* * *

**What you guys think of the sneak peak and the new OC's can't wait to see what you guys come up with**


	3. update two

**Hello, everyone this is the prowler speaking and here is another update on the OC contest**

**Let's start with the protégé DGillis7 and james888 you guys are really good with creating OC's so the both of your guys OC's are in**

**Saysthename after thinking about it for a while henry seems like he'll be an interesting addition to moving on**

**Boomer alert I hope you don't get mad at me but I'm still thinking about your oc**

**Update I decided to add one more protégé character so the roles that are left are the girl with a crush and the third protégé if anyone wants to submit a character go to chapter one for the forum**

**For whoever makes the third protégé character the mentor can't be Archie beck Danny and jade**

**In case if no one knew chapter 8 of moving on is up, I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with**


	4. last update

**Hi everyone this is the one the only prowler speaking with the last update for the OC contest **

**Let's start with the girl with a crush **

**Boomer alert Rebecca seems interesting and after thinking about it she is in**

**But wait there is another S-Sana-N Olivia and Jason look like fun characters to write about so they are definitely in**

**Now that's done with here is the list of characters in the story**

**Starting in order **

**Rebecca Alex Daly by boomer alert careful**

**Zora Coralline Jackson Penelope Athena Oliver both by the phantom fox**

**Vanessa Stacey Moore by james888**

**Hana Skyla Park by S-Sana-N**

**Alison Tracy Palmer by james888**

**James Tyler Williams by DGillis7**

**Harry Christoff Silverstone by Saysthename**

**Jason Jay Jones Olivia Nicole Johnson both by** **S-Sana-N**

**There they are the OC's that are in and thank you to everyone who submitted their OC's **

**This is the prowler saying see you next time**


End file.
